Pourquoi les tempêtes portent-elles des prénoms humains ?
by xCassy
Summary: Jin, surnommée "la catastrophe ambulante" ou "apocalypse", est une élève de l'Académie Cross. Jusque là, tout est normal, puisqu'elle n'est pas la seule. Seulement, elle possède une particularité qui lui attire bien souvent des problèmes : une maladresse hors du commun. Jin n'avait pas du tout prévu de faire exploser le mur du Pavillon de la Lune. Et pourtant, c'est arrivé.


_Bienvenue sur cette fanfiction !_

 _C'est un très vieux chapitre que j'avais écrit il y a plusieurs années, que je viens de retrouver et qui me plaisait bien. J'espère que vous apprécierez, j'ai l'intention de le continuer si il a du succès. Bonne lecture !_

 _Cloudy._

* * *

Notre histoire commence par une onomatopée. Mais pas n'importe laquelle, attention : ce n'était pas le cui cui des oiseaux ou bien le plic ploc des gouttes de pluie, ni même le doux souffle du vent. Que nenni : ce récit commence purement et simplement par un énorme

 **BOUM.**

Jin regarda à travers le trou béant qu'elle venait de créer dans le mur du pavillon de la Lune, en le faisant tout simplement exploser. Sa bouche se tordit en une moue coupable et elle tenta non sans paniquer de remettre les morceaux en place : chose impossible. Elle lâcha un long gémissement d'effroi en imaginant la réaction du directeur quand il verra sa "petite bêtise". Sans blague, elle n'avait même pas fait exprès ! L'explosion était prévue, le mur brisé ne l'était pas. Jin reformula les évènements dans sa tête avant de devoir se justifier de ses actes. Tout d'abord, elle avait acheté quelques pétards à Shun le mafieux (C'était ainsi que tout le monde l'appellait étant donné son habitude de revendre à tout le monde les choses interdites par le règlement). Comme le pavillon du Soleil était toujours bondé en plein jour, la jeune fille avait décidé de venir les essayer toute seule au pavillon de la Lune, histoire de vérifier que Shun ne lui avait pas menti sur la qualité des explosifs. Eh bien, visiblement, il n'avait pas menti. Ou peut être Jin en avait-elle mis une trop grosse dose... Quoi qu'il en soit, l'adolescente s'attendait à passer un sale quart d'heure. Elle entortilla ses longs cheveux noirs autour de son index en un geste rassurant, et regarda tout autour d'elle, vérifiant si quelqu'un l'avait vue ou bien si aucun témoin n'était présent, auquel cas elle pourrait commencer à courir. Elle fut interrompue par une voix à l'intonation choquée :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ?!

Trop tard pour fuir. Jin se retourna vers son interlocuteur, découvrant Hanabusa Aido visiblement en colère et très très déconcerté. Elle le regarda un instant sans rien dire, réfléchissant à la façon d'expliquer l'immense trou dans la salle commune de la Night Class. Jin se mordit la lèvre. "Je voulais tester des explosifs" n'était certainement pas une bonne raison, aussi elle tenta une autre approche.

\- Hum, je... bégaya-t-elle. C'était un accident !

Le blondinet n'eut pas le temps de prononcer un seul mot que ses camarades accouraient dans le salon, attirés eux aussi par le bruit de l'explosion et l'odeur de brulé. Jin avait envie de s'enterrer dans le sol : il ne lui restait aucune échappatoire. Elle avait un instant espéré supplier Aido de ne pas la rapporter au directeur, mais cet lueur d'espoir disparut soudain lorsque Kaname Kuran, Ruka Souen, Kain Akatsuki et Ichijo Takuma pénetrèrent dans la salle. Jin jura intérieurement. Deux solutions de désespoir s'imposaient à elle pour s'en sortir. Deux solutions absolument idiotes mais qui pourraient peut être lui sauver la mise.

\- I don't speak french, tenta-t-elle misérablement.

\- Et ton "C'était un accident", il venait d'où ? rétorqua Aido qui croisait les bras, l'air profondément énérvé.

Jin se mordit la lèvre. La première échappatoire n'avait pas marché, aussi elle utilisa son derniers recours. Elle lâcha un petit "Je défaille" et tomba lourdement sur le sol. Les yeux fermés et sans faire aucun mouvement, elle attendit patiemment. Le silence se fit autour d'elle.

\- Elle s'est évanouie ? demanda Ruka.

\- Elle simule sûrement, mais laisse-là ici en attendant que les chargés de discipline arrivent et s'en occupent. Je vais les appeller.

* * *

Jin était assise sur l'une des deux chaises face au bureau du directeur. La jeune fille se tordait les doigts dans tous les sens, accablée par le stress en attendant l'horrible punition qui allait sûrement s'abattre sur elle.

\- Bon, commença le directeur. D'abord, explique moi comment tu as fait pour faire exploser ce mur.

\- C'était pas volontaire ! s'écria-t-elle dans l'espoir d'alléger sa future peine en plaidant l'innocence. J'ai utilisé des pétards... Mais disons qu'ils ont été plus puissants que prévu. Je n'avais pas l'intention d'abîmer quoi que ce soit.

Le directeur sembla se radoucir. Après tout, se dit Jin, il n'avait jamais été très sévère. Peut-être ne se ferait-elle pas renvoyer, finalement.

\- Je comprends. Mais tu sais bien que je ne peux pas laisser cet acte impuni, sinon tout le monde irait s'amuser près du pavillon de la Lune...

Jin hocha la tête d'un air de petite fille modèle.

\- Donc, voici ce que je te propose : une semaine de renvoi. Mais, tu ne quitteras pas l'école : tu passeras cette semaine à réparer le mur cassé. C'est d'accord ?

\- Ca me va parfaitement !

* * *

\- Comment ça ? Vous allez faire travailler une humaine dans le pavillon de la Lune ? Mais vous êtes totalement inconscient !

\- Tu sais Zero, répondit le directeur, les vampires ne sont plus des enfants, ils sauront se contrôler. Et puis, elle travaillera uniquement le jour, aucun risque ! Ca serait une occasion unique de prouver que les vampires ne sont pas nocifs envers les humains.

\- Je ne les prends pas pour des enfants, mais pour des monstres.

\- Soit. De toute façon, on avait pas assez d'argent pour payer des professionels pour réparer le mur.

\- Allez, t'inquiète pas, Zero, les interrompit Yûki. Kaname les empêchera de la toucher, il fait très attention au comportement des vampires.

Zero soupira longuement.

\- Pfff, n'importe quoi, conclut-il.

* * *

Jin regarda à droite, puis à gauche, mais n'aperçut personne. Face au trou, en dehors du pavillon de la lune, elle se retenait de toutes ses forces. N'y tenant plus, elle sauta par le trou en s'écriant :

 **I CAME IN LIKE A WRECKING BAAAALL**

\- C'était quoi ça ? demanda une voix.

Jin se retourna pour découvrir le dénommé Hanabusa Aîdo, visiblement encore une fois très déconcerté. Jin songea qu'il affichait toujours un air déconcerté, du moins quand elle faisait quelque chose.

\- Eh bien... Désolée, j'avais trop envie de faire ça.

\- T'avais trop envie de te jeter à travers un mur explosé en criant comme une oie qu'on égorge ?

\- En quelque sorte... Oui. Mais attends, j'ai dit "I came in like a wrecking ball", c'était drôle, non ?

Il haussa un sourcil, comprenant soudain le ridicule de la blague qu'elle venait de faire. Les comissures de ses lèvres se relevèrent d'un ou deux millimètres, puis il se mit à rire franchement. Jin prit une expression triomphale.

\- Ah, j'avais raison ! lança-t-elle. C'était drôle, tu vois.

\- C'était tellement stupide que je dois bien avouer que oui, répondit-il.

Il cessa brusquement son hilarité et la regarda d'un air sérieux.

\- Seulement, évite de faire autant de bruit, à l'avenir. Certaines personnes essaient de travailler, ici.

Jin le regarda, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Elle se sentait d'humeur à faire de l'humour.

\- Certaines personnes dont tu ne fais pas partie, visiblement, déclara-t-elle.

Jin crut un instant qu'il allait être embarassé et lui crier dessus, mais il joua le jeu et sourit à son tour.

\- Toi non plus, n'est-ce pas ? T'es pas censée réparer ce mur ? Allez, au travail. Si les filles de la Day Class sont au courant qu'il y a une telle faille dans un des murs du dortoir de la Night Class, elles risqueraient de venir me stalker avec encore plus d'acharnement qu'avant. Je ne veux pas que ça arrive, alors mets-toi au boulot.

Jin fit la moue. En se baissant pour prendre son matériel, elle murmura "Eh ben, y'en a qui sont pas étouffés par la modestie...". Le blondinet se détourna et quitta la pièce sans rien dire. Malgré tout, Jin était absolument sûre qu'il l'avait entendue.


End file.
